


Six Months

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Red tells Liz that he is ill. The bad news causes them to finally express their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Six Months

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili/gifts).



> This was a request. I was going to make this a slower burn but I just couldn't. It's too depressing! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz was walking with Red in a park when he suddenly went to a nearby bench and sat down. He looked pale and weak. She sat down next to him and started fussing.

“You okay? Do you need some water? Something to eat?” Liz asked worriedly.

“No…thanks, Lizzie…” Red said weakly.

“You don’t look good. Let me take you to the hospital, or your medical people.” She said, gently pulling his arm.

Red didn’t budge.

“They can’t help. Not anymore…” Red said quietly.

Liz stared at him while her stomach knotted and she felt like she had a lump in her throat.

“…What do you mean?” Liz asked in a small voice.

Red had been dreading this conversation; he couldn’t bring himself to tell her before now, but he couldn’t avoid it any longer.

“Elizabeth…I’m…I…only have about six months left…” Red said hesitantly; he had a very hard time saying it.

“Left before what?” Liz asked; her mind wouldn’t let her go to the thought that he might be dying.

Liz felt him grasp her hand and hold it tightly; his eyes welled up with tears, and she had no choice but to interpret it as six months to live. She shook her head in denial.

“No…” Liz said sorrowfully; she began crying and squeezing his hand, as if that would help her hold onto him.

“I’m sorry, Lizzie. I wish…things were different…that I could protect you from this. That I could be around longer for you.” Red said.

Liz thought it was both silly and amazing that Red was more concerned about how she would cope with this than he was about his own mortality.

“Red, this is just some ruse, right? Some kind of undercover thing? It’s not true.” Liz said, still trying to be in denial.

“Oh, sweetheart. Come here.” Red said sadly, pulling her into a comforting embrace.

Liz wept so heartily, her body shook. This went on for several minutes until she had to blow her nose on something other than Red’s jacket. She pulled back and used tissues to dry her eyes and blow her nose.

“I didn’t want to tell you, but…it’s only a matter of time before you realized something was wrong.” Red said.

Lizzie started bawling all over again and he felt bad. He rubbed her back while she hid her face in the tissues. She’d already been through this with Sam, then Tom getting killed, not to mention her biological father’s death. She’d been through so much, he hated to add to her trauma and grief.

“I’m sorry.” Red said softly as he hugged her again.

“Don’t be sorry, you can’t help it. I should be apologizing.” Liz said through her crying.

“What on earth for?” He asked.

“Taking you for granted. I’ve been so frustrated with you over the years, I thought I couldn’t get free from you. Now, I can’t…I can’t go on without you…” She said, then she sobbed again.

“Shhh you’ll be okay, sweetheart. You’ll be okay.” He said.

“No I won’t.” She said defiantly.

This made Red smirk slightly; Lizzie was being stubborn as always. After crying and cuddling for a long time, they were tired out and decided to go back to Red’s latest safe house. Red went into his bedroom and undressed down to his boxers, then Lizzie unexpectedly joined him. She walked over to his side of the bed and pulled back the blankets.

“Come on, in you get. Time for a nap.” Liz said, fussing over him.

Red chuckled.

“I can still manage to get into bed by myself.” He said amusedly.

“Just let me take care of you. It’s the least I can do.” She said firmly.

Red knew that Lizzie wouldn’t take no for an answer, so he just nodded and got into bed. She pulled the blankets up and fluffed his pillow for him, much to his amusement, then she began undressing. He was very curious about what would happen next. Liz was determined to spend every moment with Red that she could, including naps. When she was just in her bra and panties, she got into bed and under the blankets. She was exhausted from the sad news earlier, so she curled slightly towards Red and closed her eyes. She soon fell asleep. Red watched Lizzie sleep for a few minutes, then he closed his eyes and dozed off.

Later, after a long nap, Liz woke up and hoped the whole thing had been a dream, but as she looked over at Red, his peaceful sleeping form reminded her of the eternal sleep waiting for him in a matter of months. She began crying again. Red woke up and realized Lizzie was sniffling and wiping her eyes.

“Come here, sweetheart.” Red said softly.

Lizzie eagerly snuggled up to him and nestled into his chest, with her warm tears streaming down his bare skin.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Red said, putting his hands on her back.

“It’s _not_ okay, Red.” Liz pouted.

“That’s not how to comfort someone.” He joked.

Liz chuckled and sniffled.

Red continued rubbing Lizzie’s back and he enjoyed feeling her skin and running his fingers over her bra straps. He didn’t want to take advantage of the situation, so he remained a gentleman, despite his strong romantic feelings for her. The almost-naked cuddling wasn’t lost on Liz, either. She had such strong love for Red, she wanted to take this opportunity to express it, but it would break her heart. She thought about it and she supposed her heart was going to be a broken no matter what, so why not go for it? She already knew Red had romantic feelings for her.

When Liz stopped crying, she nuzzled Red’s neck and jawline, then her lips brushed his cheek. She touched noses with him, then she lightly put her lips against his. After a moment, they both pressed into a kiss. Liz gently pulled back and they looked at each other.

“I love you.” Liz said emotionally.

“I love you too.” Red said quietly.

Liz caressed Red’s cheek and kissed him some more, gradually getting more passionate. His warm hand rested on her waist while she rubbed his chest.

“Mm.” Liz hummed softly.

Red felt Lizzie take his hand and put it on her butt, so he pulled her closer and squeezed her butt cheek as they passionately kissed. They stopped to catch their breath.

“Red…I want to make love with you…can we do that?” Liz said breathily.

“ _Can_ we?” Red said amusedly.

Liz giggled slightly.

“Yeah, I mean, are you up for it, since you’re sick?” She asked.

“Oh, I’m up for it…” He said, tossing the blankets off to show her how his boxers were sticking out.

“Mmm.” She responded lustfully.

Liz reached down and stroked Red’s erection through his soft boxers. He moaned quietly and closed his eyes at the sensation. She reluctantly stopped, just to take her bra and panties off. She then knelt on the bed, and pulled Red’s boxers down and off for him. Liz lustfully eyed Red’s erection; she felt herself becoming extremely aroused and wet. Red was surveying her naked body, too. She ran her fingers along his warm shaft, then she caressed the smooth head of his cock.

“Ohh Lizzie…” Red sighed in pleasure; he couldn’t help bucking his hips to push into her hand.

“Yeah, it feels good, hm?” Liz purred seductively.

“God yes.” He breathed.

Liz bent down and put her mouth over his tip, then she took him deeper. She sucked him and moved up and down, listening intently to his quiet moans and heavy breathing. She pleasured him with her mouth until neither of them could wait any longer. Liz straddled Red and touched her sensitive flesh to his cock. She whimpered softly and kissed him, then she lifted up and guided him inside her. They both moaned as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Liz revelled in the sensation of Red gradually filling her; she was lost in the intimacy of finally having him in her. She was lost in her love and lust for him, and the need to be close to him. It was hard to believe they were doing this, but it was the most gratifying experience.

Red was also in disbelief; Lizzie was naked, moaning and riding him. It was the sweetest, sexiest thing he’d experienced. He was finally with her in the way he wanted. He gently massaged her breasts as she moved up and down; she was tightly hugging his cock with her warm, slippery walls.

“Oh god…baby…you feel amazing.” Red said quietly.

“Mm. You too.” Liz purred.

Liz arched her back and moved Red’s hands down to her hips; he grasped her hips and she gyrated on him. She then rode him faster. Red was thrilled with Lizzie’s movements and the way she was mewling in pleasure. He guided her up and down, both of them picking up speed as they got closer to the peak.

“Red…mm!” Liz whimpered.

“…Yes…” Red grunted.

Liz whimpered louder and louder, and the bed creaked. Red held Lizzie down, staying deep; he moved his hand and pressed her clit, causing her legs to shake. She cried out with a powerful orgasm, and her pleasure heightened his own. He ground his hips as she became even tighter on his cock, then he moaned breathily as he came. Red gushed heavily into Lizzie until he was spent. Liz moaned, rubbed Red’s chest and moved gently on him as their ecstasy lingered. She felt the warm slippery sensation from his semen inside her, and she suddenly shivered with a tiny orgasm. When she opened her eyes, Red was smiling affectionately.

Liz smiled and leaned forward to kiss Red. She stayed on top of him for a little while longer, then she lifted off him and got comfy on the bed.

“That was amazing, and I love you so much.” Liz said.

“It was. And I love you so much too, Lizzie. I didn’t want to say this earlier and pressure you, but honestly…that was my dying wish.” Red said.

“Shh, don’t say that, you’re gonna make me cry again.” She said.

“Sorry.” He said.

Liz snuggled up to Red again. She knew that becoming even closer with him would make it harder when the time came to say goodbye, but it was worth it. This intimacy, this pleasure and happiness, it was worth the heartache later on.

“Lizzie…I don’t how long I’ll be able to…do this.” Red said.

“I know. It’s okay. I love you in every way, not just sexually. I just want to be with you.” Liz said.

Red took her hand and held it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As the months passed, Liz and Red’s passionate love life came to an end and she went into caregiving mode as he became more ill. She and Dembe shared the caregiving load because they wanted to do whatever they could to help him. Also, Red didn’t want to have strangers around him or go into a hospital or hospice. Liz talked to Red, put music on for him, held his hand, fed him and made him comfortable while Dembe did the medication, lifting and bathroom duties. Liz and Dembe were both heartbroken to see Red like this, but they wanted to be there for him during this time.

Liz was sitting next to Red, holding his hand. His breathing was laboured, then it became weaker.

“Elizabeth…it won’t be long now.” Dembe said sadly.

Liz began crying again. She leaned in and kissed Red’s lips, then his cheek. She whispered “Goodbye, my love…we’ll meet again someday…” in his ear. Dembe held Red’s other hand and Red took his last breath. Then there was just silence in the room, except for Liz's sobs.

Liz and Dembe were never the same after losing the most special person in their lives, but they eventually found comfort in sharing ‘Red stories’ with each other. Liz remained single, completely devoted to Red and uninterested in other men since he was her soulmate. She lived to be quite elderly, but when it was her time to go, she actually looked forward to being reunited with her true love.

**The End**


End file.
